Indentured Servant
by Kai Kirisawa
Summary: Yuu wasn't picked up by Guren and the Japanese Demon Army after he escaped the vampire city. Rather, he was recaptured by another vampire. One with very strong ambitions and an agenda against Krul. Will Yuu break and join Lest Karr? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This plot came to me as a request. Warning: I do not know that much about Lest Karr so his character may be a little ooc. I do not own Seraph of the End. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Just go you idiot... _now_!" Yuu stared at Mika with horror and disbelief. His best friend was barely clinging to life with the amount of blood he had lost from the hole in his stomach and his missing arm; Mika was scared to death yet he pleading with him to not let his sacrifice go to waste.

Tears welled up in Yuu's eyes as he turned and ran towards the exit of the underground vampire city by himself. As he continued to run through the cave tunnel connecting it to the outside world, images of his family filled his mind. They were back there at the entrance, lying in puddles of their own blood, dead because of him. Killed by a sadistic vampire. He wanted to go back, to try and at least save Mika, but his legs just continued forward. So he did the only other thing he could do.

He screamed.

A blast of cold air suddenly hit him, and the next thing he knew he was tumbling down a snow covered hill. He rolled for a moment before he reacted the hill's base. Slowly, he got up. It was a quiet night, yet among the clouds and darkness, Yuu saw Kyoto. The once grand city was now in ruins, there were no lights or sounds, just hollow, empty buildings.

Yuu exhaled, his breath visible in the cold night air. He had done it, he had escaped, he was free; yet the tear in his eyes continued to flow. Anger, sadness, hatred, fear, loneliness- all of these feelings came crashing into him. He had always hated the vampires, even more so now for killing his family, but he was also afraid. He was alone now, his family was gone, and there was probably no one around but the vampires who probably would kill him too if they saw him.

He shivered in his bloody livestock uniform, was it really that bad to die? Sure, he would never be able to get his revenge on the vampires, but he would be with his family again. They had all died because of his weakness, the least he could do was go to them and beg for forgiveness.

Absorbed in his thoughts, Yuu didn't hear the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow. They came closer and closer, but Yuu didn't notice anything until he heard someone speak.

"What's this? It seems one of Krul's human's escaped his pin." Yuu turned around, only to find himself staring at three vampires. Two of them were large common vampires with hoods, but the one in the center was different. He was shorter than Yuu and had the appearance of a child. He worn a black top hat with feathers and child's black suit complete with a white dress shirt, white gloves, and a blue ribbon around his neck. His hair was in braids with one half of it being the color white while the other was maroon.

The child vampire smirked. "Honestly, if one can't keep track of her livestock then one has no right to own livestock. What's more," his red eyes drifted to Yuu's shirt that was covered with Mika's blood, "it seems she allowed one of her subordinates to slay other livestock right in front of you. Am I correct, little livestock?"

Any thoughts of dying vanished the moment Yuu heard the arrogant tone of the vampire's voice and saw his red eyes. The hatred he felt, and his desire for revenge consumed him. He charged towards the young vampire, his fist raised ready to strike the vampire that dared call him livestock.

It happened quickly. The next thing he knew he was lying in the snow with a hand on his throat, squeezing it tightly. The vampire looked down at him with a bored look on his face.

"Third Progenitor," one of the hooded vampires spoke.

"Don't interfere," he ordered, his gaze never left Yuu. "That was a very foolish move human. Surely you know vampires are far stronger than humans, so why would you even attempt such a thing? Are you tired of living?"

There was a brief flicker of fear in Yuu's eyes when the vampire spoke, followed by a look of hatred and fiery determination. He couldn't die, not now, and he mentally curse himself for even thinking such a thing. He had to live. He had to avenge his family.

"I'll kill you," he muttered, "I'll kill all of you, the way you killed my family!" Something warm came out of the corner of his eye and trailed downwards. He didn't even know he was still crying.

"Family?" the vampire said, then he suddenly chuckled. "How ignorant can you human's be? You losing your 'family' has nothing to do with me. To blame me because of another vampire's actions is foolish."

"I don't care!" Yuu cried, "you bloodsuckers are all the same to me!" The hand on his throat squeezed harder, and he began to gasp for air.

Third Progenitor Lest Karr stared down at the struggling human. 'All the same', he had said. For some reason that hit his vampire pride. He was not like the other vampires; he was a third progenitor-one of the highest ranked vampires in the world-, the king of Germany, and the ruler of Europe. How dare this nameless human livestock insult him by saying he was the same any other vampire.

He remained calm as he continued to watch the human struggle. He had spirit, Lest would give him that, but there was something else as well. The longer he stared at the human the more curious he became about him. Why was he here? Outside? Why wasn't he more afraid? Why did he attack Lest knowing he didn't have a change against him? The human's emerald green eye shown with determination and fight, not to mention raw power unlike anything the third progenitor had seen in a human before.

Yuu's struggling proved to be tiresome. When Lest let go of his throat he did nothing but lie there and gasp for breath. The progenitor took the opportunity to look at the tag around his neck.

 _Yuuichiro Hyakuya_

Lest's eyes widen when he saw the name. Krul hadn't kill the experiments in the Hyakuya sect as she had claimed, which was obvious by the fact there one in his presence. Why? He would have to look into it later.

He thought for a moment, the boy had said his family had been killed, which probably meant the other experiments were now dead. He was the only survivor, the only one who possessed the forbidden seraph gene.

Lest suddenly grinned as an idea came to him. Meddling with the seraph gene was against the vampire's law, but there was nothing that said he couldn't keep a holder of the seraph gene close to him. The human-Yuuichiro-had potential even without the gene, and he could just imagine the look on Krul's face when she saw that he knew she had defied the council by allowing a seraph to live.

Either way, the human was useful to him. Not to mention very amusing.

"'We're all the same', you say?" He hadn't forgotten that part. "Well, if that is what you believe, then I feel entitled to prove you wrong."

Yuu lifted his head up, still glaring at the vampire, "What do you..." he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. His world ent black as Lest had quickly struck him on the side of his neck.

Silently, Lest stood up and brushed the snow off his knees before turning to his two aids. "Collect him and bring him to the plane, we're leaving."

One of his aids nodded and quickly went over and picked Yuu up, the other just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"I apologize, Lord Lest," he said, "but I don't understand. I thought you wanted to surprise Lady Krul and..."

"I changed my mind," Lest said dismissively. "No one knows I'm here anyway and I do have matters to attend to in Europe. Besides..." he looked over at Yuu's unconscious form.

"I have a new pet to train."

* * *

 **Thank you for the request. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all.**

* * *

Lest watched as Yuu slept soundly in the seat next to his as the plane took off. It was a little strange seeing the loudmouth human so quiet and serene. He honestly had never been interested in humans, greedy and ignorant little things, but this one was different. He wasn't afraid of the vampires-a rare trait in the world- and he definitely wasn't afraid to show it. He was ignorant no doubt but then Lest had to take into account that he was still a child, so his ignorance was more naivete then anything else.

Then there was Krul; who had deliberately gone against the council's orders to kill him and everyone else in the Hyakuya sector because of there involvement in the Seraph of the End experiment. But for what purpose? Krul knew very well that all vampires were forbidden to meddle with the Seraph of the End or the seraph gene, so why would she take the risk of keeping the human-Yuuichiro- and his family alive? Krul had always been a little eccentric when it came to humanity, but to go against the vampire's number one rule made him question her loyalties.

He smiled a little. He knew he should tell the other ruling progenitors about his suspicions, but were was the fun in that? He was already having fun watching Krul make a fool of herself as she tried to control the humans in Japan, and now he was even more interested in her actions. He decided he keep Krul's treacherous little secret to himself and continue to observe her from afar, for the moment.

The plane jerked and pulled Lest out of his thoughts, he quickly looked over at Yuu for fear the movement would wake him up. If that happened then he knew Yuu would start screaming and he did not want to deal with that. However, all the boy did was shift in his seat a little.

Humans really were cruel and greedy, to subject their children to human experimentation for the sake of expanding their knowledge and power. Vampires had no need for such extremes, which was one of the reasons they were superior to the humans. They were reborn with power inside them the moment they became vampires, and their knowledge came from having an immortal life. The more Lest thought about it, the more he realized that the human was better off in his care. He had seen some humans approaching the entrance to the Japanese vampire city were he first met Yuu. If the boy had gone with them, he most likely would have been subjected to even more experimentation.

Not even vampires were that cruel.

Still, there was the matter of what Lest was actually going to do with him. He had to admit he was curious about just how strong a human could become when under the tutelage of a vampire or a vampire progenitor, not that any would ever take the time to do so. However, taking a human under his wing meant he would actually have to _care_ for it. He knew very little about humans or how properly take care of them, but he did tell his two aides that Yuu was his new pet, meaning he was now the progenitor's responsibility. The thought of turning him crossed his mind, but that could result in the human-Yuuichiro- becoming depressed and ultimately becoming a demon; which would mean his efforts would have been for nothing.

 _You could always ask her for help._

Lest was shocked by the very thought. He looked back at Yuu again, wondering how he had affect the vampire so much in such a short time. To even think of asking _her_ for help on dealing with human livestock was the last thing he ever wanted to do, but if he wanted his developing plan to work he would have to interact with the Yuuichiro personally level, something he had no practice in.

Lest signed. She had never considered herself a human and she often claimed she had never been human, but she wasn't a vampire either. Still, she had never done anything for the council to consider her a threat, if he remembered correctly they all viewed her as an ally of sorts. In that sense she was a enigma; she had appearance of a human, but a power that rivaled that of the gods. One who had taking care of hundreds of human children over the centuries she had been alive. She was also known to be discrete when it came to private matters. In other words, she was his only option.

The last he had heard, she was living on an island off the coast of Italy, in a house given to her by a vampire who favored her. He would have a message sent to her once they landed for her to meet them in Germany. He would entitle it 'How do you care for a pet', he could only imagine her reaction to that.

Lest reached over and brushed a lock of Yuuichiro's black hair out of face. He really hoped the human was worth the effort he was about to put into caring for him. And the trouble they were most likely going to get into.

* * *

 **Can you guess who or what _she_ is?** **Hint: her name is Diana and she's an OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I know it has been awhile since I updated this story but I have three legitimate reasons for doing so:**

 **1\. Life.**

 **2\. There have not been a lot of chapters in the manga involving Lest so I had to wait to see if there were anymore chapters involving him so I could understand his character better.**

 **3\. I procrastinate sometimes - sorry - but it gives me time to develop my stories.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuu couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. It usually took him hours to fall asleep because the house his family lived in only had one bedroom and no beds. He couldn't recall how many times one of the kids unconsciously rolled on top of him, or how many days he woke up with a sore back due to the floors cold, hard surface. He usually didn't complain about it, because he enjoyed waking up and see his family smiling at him every morning.

Yet as his mind began to regain consciousness, he couldn't help to think about how soft the floor and his pillow felt. He snuggled under the covers, wanted to hold in as much warmth as he could before he had to get up. Rolling over, his eyes blinked open, expecting to see Mika sleeping next to him as always.

Mika wasn't there.

Yuu blinked again to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but all he saw was an empty space. His heart clinched as he sat up and looked around. The room was dark and he couldn't see or hear any of the kids snores.

 _Strange_ , he thought, _did they wake up before me?_

He pushed off the covers and began to crawl towards the direction he knew lead to the ladder to get downstairs, surprised by how squishy the blankets made the floor under him. He found it weird that it was so quiet. He expected to at least hear the kids downstairs talking or the sound of their utensils clanking against their bowls. Yet there was nothing. No light, no sound.

As he reached forward to feel for the ladder, his felt his other hand slip out from under him. As he fell forward, the rest of his body slid and he began to tumble. Briefly noting feeling a cloth slide over his face, Yuu was suddenly blinded by light before his cheek met an extremely hard surface. Bewildered, he scrambled to a seated position and looked around. It only took him a moment to realize this was not his room in the vampire city.

The room itself was extravagant. Elegantly craved dark wood covered the ceiling and the lower half of the walls, the upper half decorated with paintings of people and scenes from a distant past. There was a golden chandelier directly above his head complete with large candles that gave the room an extra glow. Looking behind, Yuu saw something he hadn't seen in years: a bed. He had been sleeping in a bed, one with four posts made from the same craved wood in the room and covered with heavy silk sheets that were the color of blue and embroidered with gold.

For a moment Yuu thought he was dreaming. But the pain that was coming from this cheek after it hit the floor told him he was wide wake. Which lead to the questions of why was in a room that looked like it belonged to a king and how did he get there.

Images flashed in his mind; his family escaping the city, the vampire attacking them, the blood...everything came rushing back. He sat on the floor staring out at nothing, yet picturing his family lying on the floor, blood from their injuries pooling around them. They were all dead, and it was his fault.

 _"NO!"_

At that moment he heard the door slam open. Looking in that direction, he scurried backwards when he saw two common vampires enter the room and stalked towards him. He tried get up and run away, but the vampires were faster then him and they quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt. He struggled as they dragged him out of the room. He struggled against them, kicking them, screaming at them, but with his mind the way it was his body quickly became tried.

As they continued down the hallway, Yuu noticed a line of windows on one side of the hall, as they past one of them, Yuu saw the the tops of trees and a starry sky. His breath hitched at the site, and he continued to stare out at the the scene until they reached a pair of large double doors.

Without warning, the doors opened on there own simultaneously in front of him, as though his presence was expected. As they walked through the threshold, the first thing Yuu saw was the vampire he met outside the vampire city. The room itself was a little gaudy and bare, but grand with gold wall and blue stone columns. The vampire himself was sitting on the only chair in the room, staring at him. A throne, Yuu realized, the pompous vampire was sitting on a throne.

A sudden burst of rage surged through him when he saw the monster had a smirk plastered on his face. He lunged forward only to be held back by the other vampires before being roughly thrown on the floor at the noble's feet. The impact had knocked the wind out of his body and he began to cough violently as he tried to breathe. Still lying on the floor, he looked up at the vampire on the throne. He wasn't looking at Yuu anymore, rather he was speaking to the common vampires in a language he didn't understand. Soon he heard the sound of footsteps and a door slamming shut.

The vampire looked back at him. "Are you going to lie there helplessly or are you going to stand?" The vampire was now speaking to Yuu in Japanese, "Or are you going to tell me one of the bones in your weak human body broke and now you can't move?" The vampire's tone infuriated Yuu. Vampires always looked down on humans because they were physically weaker than the vampires, a fact Yuu knew all to well. But he wasn't just going to lie there as the monster in front of him mocked his strength. While remember the death of his family, Yuu now remembered his vow to kill all the vampires to avenge them.

And he would start with this vampire. He was about Yuu's size so it was possible that he could take him. He was a child, he couldn't have been that strong.

Without a second thought, he curled his hand into a fist. Then he jumped up from the floor and ran towards the vampire. He then raised his fist and through it forward, aiming for the vampire's head. The vampire made no attempt to move.

He yelped in shock as pain shot through his hand and up arm. Looking down, he found his fist smashed against the hard back of the throne. The exactly place where the vampires head should have been. He cursed himself internally, he had blinked and the vampire moved his head to the side.

Damn vampire speed.

What happened next was unavoidable. The vampire reached out and wrapped his hand Yuu's injured arm, and before he realized it he was the one siting on the throne with the vampire looming over him. With a vice grip on his wrist, he knew he wouldn't be able to get away without the vampire breaking his arm.

"That was reckless," the vampire stated in a low whisper. There was a look of indifference in his eyes Yuu's was use to seeing on the faces of vampires, yet looking past that he saw a twinge of arger and murder that made Yuu's blood run cold. Still, he refused to show any fear.

"Let me go," he hissed back at the vampire.

They stared at each other for several moments after that, both refusing to break eye contact, and slowly the argue in vampire's eyes faded away into a look of amusement. The indifference remained, but it merged with the smug smile the vampire have on his face earlier.

"I can't do that," he replied. "Your too valuable and too amusing."

Yuu gritted his teeth, "If you think I'm going to let you anywhere near my blood, you can go to..."

"Is that anyway to speak to your savior?" So the boy didn't know about the Seraph of the End. It was probably for the best at the moment, if the human didn't know about the power he had, he wouldn't use it on Lest.

"'Savior?'" Yuu choked out, "You bastards killed my family! Your the furthest thing from being my 'savior'!"

"As I stated before, your family's death has nothing to do with me. So would you kindly stop shouting about it before I rip your tongue out." It wasn't exactly a empty threat, and he was glad the human seemed to understand that. At least he was smart enough to figure that out.

"Very good," he praised. He liked his pets to be obedient. "Now then, allow me to explain your situation. You would have died out there in the snow, but I saved your life. As such your life now belongs to me." Yuu was about to protest, but Lest cut him off again, "You will not be considered livestock, at least not in the normal capacity. You will instead be my pet, you will do everything I ask of you. Your blood and life are mine and mine alone, and in exchange you will be allowed to live in comfort in my palace. It's not a bad deal if you think about it."

Yuu was stunned at the vampire's words, and his rage flared once more. "Like hell I'd agree to that! I'm no vampires pet! Let me go right now!"

Lest loosened his grip on Yuu's wrist just enough for him to break free. He got up from the throne and push past the vampire towards the doors. Lest watched him for a moment longer then snapped his fingers. The doors opened once more and the two vampires that had brought Yuu to him appeared. They each grabbed one of his arms so he wouldn't escape. He had told them to not be to rough with him when they came back to the castle, for he knew that they could seriously harm the human without thinking. And he was of no use to Lest if he was hurt.

"It's pointless for to try and escape," his words caused Yuu to stop struggling with his captors. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Lest, who would have found the action amusing if it wasn't tiresome. "Sooner or later you'll realize that becoming my pet is your only option. No one knows you're here, your family is dead, and you're thousands of miles from home."

The last part confused Yuu, and while he would never trust any words from a vampire he couldn't help but as the question.

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

At that, Lest gave him a superior smile, "Neuschwanstein Castle, Germany. And it case you didn't know, I am Lest Karr. Third progenitor and the King of Europe."

The look on Yuu's face was beyond priceless, no words could describe it. He strolled up to Yuu and silently order his men to spin him around so he was facing Lest. The priceless look on his did not go away as they did so, nor when Lest gripped his chin.

Lest's eyes danced with delight. This boy was definitely worth the trouble. That look made him feel stronger that he had ever felt before. The thought of an all powerful seraph bowing to him, obeying him, and fearing him was worth everything he was and everything he had. He couldn't wait for that day to come.

For now, they would start with something simple. Still gripping his chin, he made sure that his eyes met Yuu's before giving him his first order.

"But from know on," he said, "you will call me Master."

* * *

 **Done!**

 **I would like to thank everyone for their support up till now, you are all awesome. I am motivated by reviews so please tell me what you think. I know Lest got a little creepy in the end, but vampires are possessive creatures. As for Yuu's expression upon learning about Lest's identity and his location, I will leave that to your imagination.**

 **As for Neuschwanstein Castle, I just pictured Lest living there when I started working on this story.**

 **My OC will be introduced in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back! I know everyone has been waiting for an update and I apologize for the delay, however, one of my New Years resolutions is to write more, so...here we go. And introducing Diana!**

* * *

Lest watched as his guards dragged Yuu back to his room, the priceless look still adorning his face. It had always amused him to see the look of fear on the faces of livestock, but seeing that look on one who was in possession of the seraph gene was immensely satisfying to him.

He walked back to his throne and sat down, deep in thought. He was beginning to understand why Krul would go against the council's law to obtain a seraph. The idea of having a creature with such power at his command, to see it lower its head to him, made him feel giddy inside. It would be interesting to see a seraph under a vampire's control - when he had Yuuichiro's seraph under his control.

He hummed to himself. Such thoughts were meant for another time, and he did not want to get ahead of himself. For now, he had to focus on controlling the _human_ known as Yuuichiro, not the seraph.

"You really are a cruel man. You know that, right?" A voice echoed into the room. It almost surprised him, but he kept his composure and turned his head towards a row of columns.

"I didn't hear you come in, Diana."

At his words, a young woman stepped out from behind the columns. She had the appearance of someone in their early twenties, with long brown hair and flawless ivory skin. She also had large eyes the color of gold. She worn a tan overcoat that was wet in some areas, meaning she had just come in from the snow. The third progenitor had never been one for physical beauty, but throughout the centuries he had been alive, he had to admit that Diana was one of - if not the most- attractive women he had ever seen.

Lest extended his had towards her, "don't be a wallflower, my dear. Come here."

Diana remained were she was with her hands in her pockets, a dispassionate look on her face. She looked over at the door were Yuu had exited.

"He's feisty," she commented. "I'm surprised you actually tolerated his outbursts. You usually prefer humans to obedient and quite."

Lest just smirked, "Yes, I must admit I surprised myself as well. But after awhile I realized that I find his defiance quite entertaining. Besides, the idea of turning that defiance to obedience is even better."

"You're a cruel man and a sadist."

"Thank you."

She turned back to him and began to walk towards his throne, the dispassionate look still on her face. When she stopped in front of it, she spoke.

"I was not amused when I received your letter." she said, "it was too vague, and I didn't appreciate the part about helping you _take care of a pet._ And from what I just saw, you have no intention to be caring to the boy in any capacity."

Lest knew this confrontation was inevitable, he and Diana had always had opposing views when it came to this topic. When the vampires and the Progenitor Council assumed control over the world, there was a conference on how they would control and condition the humans in order to harvest their blood. He remembered Diana had been very vocal about how human children needed to be cared for and could not be treated as mere livestock.

Of course very few had listened to her and it was eventually ruled that the conditions and environments the humans were placed in would depend on the views of the vampire in charge of the territory. When the ruling was announced, Diana made no fuss, but has refused to appear before the council since. Choosing only to speak with certain progenitors in private when they sent for her.

Diana had lived a majority of her immortal life caring for human children, and among other things, she was very good with them. And as much as he hated to admit it, he needed her. It was getting her to cooperate that was going to be the difficult part, especially without tipping his hand.

"Of course not," Lest finally scoffed, "that will be your job."

Diana's brows shot up in disbelief, and she then scrunched them together. "Forget it." With that she turned on her heels and made her way towards the door. Lest knew this was going to happen, but he had to stay composed.

"You are really going to leave a helpless human in may care?" He had to play on her morality.

The words made her stopped and looked back with a glaring look, "From my observation the boy is far from helpless, and you said it yourself that he amused you." As soon as she spoke, she paused. A looked of realization formed on her face.

 _Damn it_ , Lest thought. Diana had always been intelligent and quick, he just never assumed she was this quick.

"No," she began, "you need him for something. That's the only reason he's still alive and why you called me here."

Lest narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

"You bastard."

"I saved his life!" Lest countered, "he would have died in the snow or would have been picked up by greedy human soldiers! He owns me his life!"

All to suddenly the room became very cold. Lest blinked when he saw Diana's hair waving in the still air. Before he realized anything, frost was forming at her feet, expanding across the floor.

Lest had to lean back, this was a miscalculation on his part. He had forgotten the power that Diana had as an Enchantress, a pure-blooded spell-caster. It was the main reason the council sought her as an ally. Her power was terrifying. Though she had never done anything to antagonize the vampires, Diana certainly was not afraid to show them her power, especially when she was angry.

"Unless you tell me why you are suddenly tolerating the presences of a defiant human, you will find yourself frostbitten and in _pain_ , do you need me to elaborate?" She didn't, Her voice was low, dangerous, and that was enough. Council be damned, she would kill him if she was angry enough.

He grunted. He hated being overpowered, but even he knew that he was no match for Diana. His hasty decisions had caused him to undermine Diana's reaction to this situation, resulting in this upset.

He wouldn't back down though. No, he refused to admit defeat. But as things were right then, he would have no choice but to divulge is plan her her.

 _Part_ of his plan, at least.

"That boy's name is Yuuichiro Hyakuya. I found him under Krul's jurisdiction. He's a seraph."

With those word's, Diana's anger faded into shock and the frost around her feet began to thaw. She just looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me," Lest said. Her reaction pleased him, and it allowed him to regain a little of the control he had lost.

"A seraph? As in the Seraph of the End? Why would Krul break vampire law and meddle with something she knows is a taboo?" Lest just shrugged at the question, so she asked another.

"Why would you?"

There was silence in the room, neither one said a word. Diana stared at Lest who had gone back to wearing smug expression on his face. Diana signed, he wasn't going to tell her.

"Then tell me this, what's stopping me from reporting you and Krul to the council about this? Why reveal the boy's genetic makeup to me?"

Smiling, Lest got up from his throne and walked down the steps towards. Even in heels he only came up to her chest, but he was as imposing as any vampire she knew. Maybe even more so, given that he was a Third Progenitor.

"You and I both know you won't do that," he said slyly, "because if you do, the council will order Yuuichiro execution. And seraph or not, you are not someone who would send a young man to his death for simply having certain genes."

As much as she hated to admit it, Lest was right. She wouldn't tell the council about Lest and Krul's actions if it meant the death of an innocent. The boy had spirit, something that was hard to find these days.

"Then why tell me at all?" she asked.

Lest's smile widened a fraction. She was taking the bait.

"The boy does not yet know of the power he possesses. Sooner or later, his powers will manifest, and that will either make him a force to be feared or it will kill him." Diana nodded, prompting him to continue. "You are correct to assume I have an agenda, but for now I want to focus on training him to control his powers; which is where you come in, my dear."

"You want me to train him." It wasn't a question. Lest just continued to smile.

So that was it, Diana realized, he wanted to control Yuuichiro's seraph- eventually at least. A part of her wanted to set him on fire, but she had to remain calm to process the information. She knew what he wanted from her, the question was could she defy the council's trust and work with Lest, despite knowing he had an agenda of his own?

She finally signed, and turned once again to the door. Lest didn't say anything as she walked towards it. She wrapped her hand around the handle and pulled it open, but paused before going through the threshold.

"I hope you realize the risks and the consequences of what you are asking of me. I do not know what your end game is, but I can already tell you have malice intentions for young Yuuichiro." She didn't look back at him, "and because of this I cannot in good conscience leave him with you, especially knowing he is a danger to world and himself. I will work with you, but only if we do things my way and only to make sure he and he alone will be able to control the seraph inside him. Agreed?"

 _Victory_."Agreed, but I need you get him to accept that he is life is in the hands of a vampire, and know that I will punish him as I see fit."

Diana didn't respond, she had already left to find her new charge.

* * *

 **Done! Read and Comment please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all your comments. It would seem that my last chapter confused some people, so I hope this update clears up any questions or concerns you may have. I also made a few subtle changes to the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Yuu may be OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

Yuu didn't resist being dragged down the hall by the vampires. He was still in shock about what he had learned from the vampire noble. Germany? How the heck did he end up in Germany? And why was he here? In a palace and not with other human children? Nothing about this situation made sense to him.

He heard a door opening and looked up just as the vampires shoved him through the opening. He turned, only to have the door slammed in his face. The sound of a lock click and footsteps becoming softer as they distanced themselves from the door. After a moment, Yuu grabbed the handle and started to jimmy it, but when that proved useless he rammed his body into the door. Nothing.

When he finally gave up he looked around the room only to realize it the same one that he had woken up in early. Rubbing his sore shoulder, he slowing made his way to the bed an sat down.

 _I have to get out of here_ , he concluded. Germany or Japan, it didn't matter, he couldn't - wouldn't - be a vampire's pet. Especially not after everything that had happened...

Yuu curled his hand into a fist. He would escape again, and then he would find a way to kill the vampires. _All_ the vampires, so that he could avenge his family and Mika.

He was lost both in his own thoughts and in the silence of the room, so he jumped when he heard a soft knock on the door. Unconsciously, he leaned away from the door as the sound of keys jingling faintly rang in his ears, than the sound of the lock turning. Thinking the vampires had come back for him, he got up and got into a defensive position. He was not going anywhere against his will, and if he could push past the vampires, than maybe he could escape. The opened a little and Yuu readied himself.

"Yuuichiro?" Yuu was taken aback by the sound of his name. Vampires didn't know the names of livestock, except maybe that noble Mika knew and that third progenitor he had just met, but this voice wasn't either of those two. It was cautious, sweet, and a girl's voice.

The door opened wider and the girl revealed herself. She looked like a college student, older than anyone he knew back in the vampire city, and she was very pretty. Rich dark hair and flawless skin. But what shocked Yuu where her eyes. Big and bright, they were the color of melted gold and seemed to shimmer in the low light. Gold was a color he had never seen before, but there was something else.

Gold eyes, not red. And round pupils, not slit ones. _Human._

This girl was human, just like he was. Instantly, he relaxed himself, he wouldn't harm another human.

They stared at each other in silence, eyeing each other curiously. Finally, the girl stepped through the threshold and into the room. Yuu unconsciously backed away from her the further he got into room, only to land against the back wall. Still the girl continued to move forward, and only stopped when she was a few feet in front of him. She then lowered herself to her knees, so they could look at each other directly in the eyes.

"Geht es dir gut?" she spoke. Her words surprised Yuu, mainly because he didn't know what the heck she was saying. She eyed him curiously, then her eyes widened in realization. Slowly, she raised her hand towards him and pointed her index finger at his forehead.

Without warning, the tip of her finger began to glow. Yuu hurled his head backwards in surprise as she continued to move closer to him. He tried to get away, but there is no where to go, and he suddenly felt a spot in the middle of his forehead warm.

As the girl's glowing fingertip touched his skin, Yuu felt that he had been struck by lighting. His body convulsed and he flung his head backwards, only to hit the on the wall. Quickly, the girl pulled him away from the wall.

"Are you all right?" she asked him. This time, he understood her clearly.

"You speak Japanese?" He questioned, only to clasp his hand over his throat. His mouth was moving in a way that he was not familiar with, and the word he spoke were not Japanese, yet he understood them perfectly.

"No," the girl answered. "Well, I do speak Japanese and a numerous other languages. However, you and I are currently speaking German. Your young and can barely speak your own language, so I cast a spell on you to help you. " With that, the girl stood up and walked over to a table on the other side of the room. She picked up a picker of water and poured some it into a glass before walking back and held the glass out to Yuu. "I figured that since we are in Germany, it will be easier for you to interact with everyone if you understand what is being said."

Yuu continued to stare at the girl. After everything that had happened to him today, meeting someone who claimed to have _cast a spell on him_ made him more confused than ever.

The girl sighed after a minute or so and sat the glass down on the floor. "Let's start again. My name is Diana, I'm here to help you." Her words brought Yuu out of his confusion immediately. Of course, she must be a human who was enslaved by the vampires. Now she was trying to make sure he didn't end up like her.

Diana saw the sparkle of hope in Yuuichiro's eyes when she said she wanted to help him, and it made her heart ache. She hated the idea of destroying a young man's hope when he had so little. However, she had to make sure he understood the situation.

"No, Yuuichiro," she said sadly, "I am afraid I cannot help you escape from the vampires. It was the Third Progenitor asked me to look after you." As quickly as it came, the sparkle in Yuu's eyes died and was replaced with a look of hatred. In one swift movement he kicked his foot out and knocked the water glass over.

"Get the hell away from me then!" He screamed at her. Diana got up and backed away from him a little and watched him throw his tantrum.

Yuu was furious. This girl was here to train him to be a vampire's pet. Oh no! That was not happening. In a fit of rage he jumped up and grabbed the pillows from the bed and started to hurl them at her. One by one he threw them, only to watch as she dodged them with grace. When he ran out of pillows, he pick up the glass and threw that Diana. But this time she made no attempt to dodge. Rather, she merely narrowed her eyes at the glass frozen in midair, hovering just inches from her face. Yuu jumped back again.

"Wha-?"

"Are you done?" she spoke calmly. "I understand that you're upset and _why_ you are upset, but believe me when I say that you are safer here than anywhere else." She grabbed the glass out the air and placed it back on the table. "And try all you want, you both know that you can't escape the vampires. Especially a Third Progenitor like Lest Karr."

Her words hit him hard. Yet, there was a voice in the back of his mind that was whispering the what she was saying was true. That it was the unspoken reality that all humans knew. Yuu could fight and hate the vampires all he wanted, he could try and run away, but in the end, he knew he could never escape the powerful vampires. And when he tried to escape... his family paid the price.

Yuu didn't respond to Diana's words, he only lowered his head in shame. Tears formed in his eyes as the memories and images of that vampire slaughtering his family filled his mind once again. Their bodies scattered across the ground, and Mika telling him to run away.

He felt his knees give way as he fell to the ground as he wrapped his arms around himself. He clinched the fabric of his shirt, and it was only then that he saw that it was stained red with blood. Mika's blood.

"Mika..."

Diana watched silently as the young man in front of her fell apart. Was this child really in possession of the Seraph of the End? She didn't know. From what she saw the boy was a fragile, human child who had just had everything he cared about taken from him in the worst way possible and left him alone. Twice. There were tears streaming down his face as he hugged himself tightly, desperately seeking some form of comfort. Her heart ached at the sight.

It was heartbreaking, cruel, and the very thing Lest Karr wanted.

Finally, the scene had become too much for her. She walked back over to Yuuichiro, got on her knees again, and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she stroked his hair. His whole body was as cold as ice in her arms. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but I promise that I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." She meant what she said, every word. Despite everything she knew, everything she had seen, and everything Lest had told her; the moment she laid eyes on the fiery Yuichiro Hyakuya in the throne room she only thought of one thing: I must project this child. Why? That was one the things she was still working out.

Yuu couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him like this, nor could he remember feeling the warmth that radiated off of this person, Diana. It like the way a mother would hold her child to comfort them, something he had never really experienced until now. Slowly, his body relaxed and his tears halted.

At a minute, Diana let go of Yuu and got up, extending a hand to him.

"Come on," she said with a small smile on her face, "lets find you some clean clothes and something to eat." Yuu looked up at her. He wasn't sure that he could trust her, yet here she was extending her hand towards him, with eyes filled with warmth, insight, and compassion. For now, he guessed, that was enough.

He grabbed he hand and she pulled him up. The two of them then exited the room quietly and walked down the hall. Yuu was still holding Diana's hand.

"Can I..." Yuu suddenly broken the silence, "can I ask you something, Diana?"

"That would depend on the question." She didn't look back at him as they continued forward, as though determined to find him some food.

"What you did with the water glass back there...that was magic, right?" His voice was filled with uncertainty, but Diana still didn't turn around.

"It was." She admitted. Yuuichiro's eyes widened.

"Seriously? It's just that I've never met someone who could do magic. I always heard that when the vampires took over they killed all the humans who could use magic."

That made Diana stop and look at him. She turned her head and just smiled, but the look in her eyes did not match the smile on her face.

"That is also true, in it's own way." She stated offhandedly. "I suppose there is no harm in telling you this, given that we will be working together for the time being." Her expression turned serious and she let go of Yuu's hand.

"I am an Enchantress, Yuuichiro. I was born with magic coursing through my veins, and with it I can do almost anything. And it is because I was born with these powers that the vampires sought me out as an ally of sorts."

She paused, as if waiting for Yuu to say something, Which he did.

"But if that true, then why did you agree to side with them? Didn't the murder your family too?"

"My family died a very long time ago and that had nothing to do with the vampires. As for your first question, those who killed by the vampires where spellcrafters, not magicians or enchanters. There were humans who only mastered seals and spells through forbidden means-means that are considered taboo to real magicians, and they were killed because they were meddling in something they could not begin to understand. Was I saddened when they were killed? A little, but not enough to jeopardize my position with the Progenitor Council, most of whom I have know for _centuries_. Does that make sense?"

Yuu shook his head. _No._

Diana groaned. This is what she gets for trying to explain herself to a child.

"Let me put it this way: I can use magic, but I am different from other spellcrafters, _stronger._ I have lived a _very_ long time, and I know a lot of vampires and how to survive in a world full of vampires. So, stick with me, and I will show you everything you need to know. Okay?"

Yuu nodded, but he still didn't completely understand, Diana could see it in his eyes. But, after everything he had gone through, she couldn't expect him too. She would probably have to wait until he was older to explain everything properly to him.

"Come on, let's go." She beckoned with a wave of her fingers, and the two continued done the hall towards the kitchen.

Diana eyed Yuu again, only to quickly look away. After every she had just said she felt like a hypocrite, meddling with the same power that got all those spellcrafters killed. The Seraph of the End. The ultimate taboo that supposedly dwell inside this boy, and for what purpose? What was Lest think? What was Krul thinking? What was _she_ thinking?

Diana signed. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I welcome reviews.**


End file.
